Nightwalkers
The Nightwalkers are a group of monsters from outside the True Timeline. They are encountered on a road, being watched by Stanford. They stand where they are, attacking if the player gets close or if they attempt to strike Stanford. They attack by smashing down their massive fists on the player, and by sending them into pocket dimensions that resemble caves, where the player must break out to continue the fight. The more times the player is sent back to the caves, the more enemies that they must fight, and the stronger the enemies get. Every time the player breaks out of the caves, they appear before the Nightwalker who put them there, and the Nightwalker gets weaker. The player must fight the three Nightwalkers individually. However, if they choose not to fight the Nightwalkers, the Military will destroy the Nightwalkers with artillery and missiles. Nightwalkers are heavily resistant to many attacks the player throws at them (heavy explosives can kill them without needing to weaken them), and are quickly able to take out any personal armies the player spawns to fight them. When they send players into the caves, they shine a bright light from their eyes, which engulfs the player and teleports them. They can use a similar attack to fire an incineration beam at the player. When they attack, they open their mouths and make a loud, train horn like sound at the player, which can temporarily stun companions by making them cover their ears. Nightwalkers are classified as midgame bosses. Origins Little is known about the Nightwalker's origins. The texts written by Celestial Entities is incomplete, and is unavailable in the True Timeline. However, it is known that they do not come from the True Timeline. They were once a very strong race, destroying entire civilizations of many universes. However, their race began to dwindle due to prosecution from Titanian Enforcers, Bulk Beings, and other entities. Their race grew weak, no longer able to destroy as they once did, and no longer invincible to mortal weaponry. Their actions and sightings were recorded in many universes. Since they usually roamed at night, they were called Nightwalkers. Encounter on the road Finally, there were only three Nightwalkers left. They went to the True Timeline, in a final attempt to consume a civilization. They appeared on a road in desolate, uncyberformed land in Government territory. Stanford stops his car to admire them. It is at this point that the player can fight them. If the player chooses not to fight them, Military aircraft and artillery will destroy the Nightwalkers, ending their race for good. Their bodies are later stored in a top secret, off world Government facility. However, the Nightwalker sighting was spread on civilian news. The Government only gave out some vague information, and then made any further developments confidential. Description Nightwalkers are humanoid beings over eight stories tall. They somewhat resemble zombies, as their skin appears to be rotting and missing segments. Their eyes are glowing yellow. They wear no clothes, and have bony frames. Trivia * Crows flock to them, for reasons unknown. * As they fall, they look right at the player. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:In-Game Mysteries